Shana; the Blaze - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin
Shana Shana (シャナ) Yuki (雪) Vibhishana (ヴィビシャナ) The Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin (炎髪灼眼の 暗殺者) Gender= Female Affiliation= Ajin Security Life University Shiro; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialistbr/>Elementist Life School Age= staring at 7 to 20+ Shana is a female lead of the series The 21st Century. She is a Mixed Blood of Being with Arcana, Superior, Elementist, and Ajin, making her a dangerous enemy and the worst known combination of races known. Appearance Taller than the average girl, Shana is a lean, muscular young girl with jet black hair which is almost as long as her body consisting of an odd length of short with it. She also has fiery blue irises and a fair complexion. She wears a golden necklace with the Japanese character 'Ko' in gold on it and black studded earrings. Upon invoking her powers as a Shakugan, her hair and eyes change color to a fiery crimson with embers fluttering from her head down. Shana is described as pretty and of Elementist, Ajin and Being with Arcana descent. She appears to be very young, and is a skilled fighter, as expected of the student of Shiro; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist. Surprisingly, she has a Seigan Mark on her chest, although not a Seigan. It was duplicated onto her by Shiro, who had done it to be able to communicate over distances. Being more muscular than someone like Mikazuki, she ignores the fact that she is pretty. She changes her appearance, as she is of Superior descent, trying to cover herself. In her first few years after leaving Shiro, she wears all black attire consisting of a shirt, pants, and her Yamijaku cloak in the form of a trench coat. However, after she decided to stay in the Ajin Security Life University, she is most usually seen with the original outfit she had worn in her early years in training. When in combat, she has the Yamijaku cloak as a cape worn over her clothes. In her true aspect of combat armor, Shana wears over - the - top complex armor colored in black, white, silver and red. She normally wields an elaborate sword along with the armor. Her hair is partly tied back, held by beads. As a Reprobate World Denizen, her hair turns into a mix of black and red. She gained the black elaborate mark of a snake from her left eye down her body, but it disappeared after she was taken back from the Denizen. Personality Shana is first introduced as cold who is somewhat hostile towards Cole; Aeron, but she later warms up, satisfying the requirements for a Japanese character type known as a Tsundere. Shana always has something negative to say about every situation, but sometimes keeps to herself. Initially, Shana is concentrated solely on her duty as an Assassin. It has been noted by May; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Beauty that she has a one-track mind. She usually speaks in a flat voice and is to the point. She is not afraid to speak her mind and is often bad-mouthed because of her somewhat rude attitude toward people and lack of social skills. Shana gets a lot of confessions from guys, but turns them down since she's afraid to love someone and because she already loves Shiro; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist. Her solutions to problems often include violence. She does not know much of social affairs, having spent most of her life with Shiro. She doesn't understand her feelings much, and forces herself to block them out. Sometimes not succeeding, her heart does fill internally with feelings 'unneeded'. Shana has a habit of saying "Shut up!" (黙れ) to people when she is annoyed. Shana appears to have outstanding memory and is shown to be highly intelligent, strictly restating the unforgotten words of her teacher, Shiro. Although Shana may be cute, she is more of a tomboy, sometimes using male term or language, as Shiro, that raised her had. Some people are intimidated by her rough language, which can also be offensive. Her tom boyishness also leads to small problems. For example, she forgets that she is wearing a skirt, which leads to embarrassment for her and others. Shana possesses the ability to read people's minds ('Stupid humans who don't know anything about this world that I've passed by' As noted by her) and she knows a little of their world. She surprises Shiro with her knowledge. She can only read minds of those unaware of her power, or the truth of the worlds. Those who know about her ability, or just are born with the ability to keep their thoughts hidden, are able to keep her out of their minds. She's a hater, but a lover. She fights but she has suffered. She is warm, but is cold. Her beauty can be marveled at, but her rage can be shied away from. Background Childhood Shana had been known as Yuki and was close to her triplet sister, Yukiko. After seeing her sister fade away after saving her, learning that she was a Myst Guardian, and that she was already dead, Shana became a Myst Guardian herself. From then on she was no longer alive, but just a shell of her actuality, although she does not feel any different. The truth that Shana was actually already dead forced her to promise herself that she would not fall in love, but she later breaks her own promise. Shana had then ran away from her parents with her triplet brother Yuzan and was picked up by Shiro; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist and Izhal near Kichijōji when she was about seven years old. She was then raised and trained in Shinjuku by Shiro, who stated that she was annoying but a quick learner, and he believed her to be a very majestic figure when she grew up. Weapons As expected of the apprentice of Shiro; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist, Shana is able to use many weapons. She used to use the Ninja Chain, but it was stolen by Asana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Eliminator Although she had regained the weapon, she sticks with her favorite black katana. Combat Shana is extremely skilled with a katana. Even unarmed and faced with a surprise attack, as said to be an unmatched kendo expert, Shana is able to easily disarm anyone without even reacting much. She takes up teaching Shinya; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin, but only focuses on giving him as much battle experience as possible because she does not have an aptitude for teaching others. She tries to give up, confused when he says he can't tell what the enemy is thinking. While her ability as a swordsman is proficient, it is not where her true strength lies, but rather her enormous amount of Arcana, or possibly even her ability to read minds. There is almost no one that surpasses her in close combat, although weak against unfamiliar enemies or a stronger Being with Arcana. As a Being with Arcana who can defy normal physics, she is capable of climbing directly up a building by repeatedly kicking or pushing herself upwards. It is no different than free falling, only that she is rising until she looses her speed rather than plummeting downward. After having started, she must continue until she reaches the final destination of the rooftop. If she were to take any blows during the process, she would either fall to the ground or stop, falling. Such battle is so foreign to her, as it is unusual engaging in an air battle. She can jump from rooftop to rooftop if necessary. She is unable to fly through the sky, but she could repeatedly kick off of two buildings to gain momentum. She is also able to fully survey anything simply upon looking down from high locations. Her nerves of steel, and mind's eye obtained through experience, is nothing extraordinary compared to Shiro's instinct. It is noted by Shiro that it is her strongest weapon, which cannot normally be wielded by anyone. It was one strength that she had gained through tenacious training. It is also the result of an overwhelming amount of combat experience, allowing her to barely see even Shiro's attacks, fast enough that they are not visible to even Shiro's own honed eyes. Although some of her enemies are far superior, Shana is able to guide the fight to her advantage through her experience, utilizing her agility as a weapon to control the attacks coming at her. Shana battles such opponents by leaving fatal openings, dodging them and risking instant death instead of slowly being beaten up, which Shiro strongly opposes of, although he secretly agrees that it is an interesting idea. Range Combat As she is also known as the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Specialist, Shana is obviously able to use many weapons. Although she prefers her katana sword, she is rarely seen using long - range weapons. Her favorite ranged weapon would be either kunai, ninja chain or bow and arrow. As a Being with Arcana who can defy normal physics, Shana is able to fully survey anything simply upon looking down from high locations. Resistance Shana has an unusually weak Arcana Resistance, causing more damage to her than it would normally do to any other Being with Arcana. She has a strong Cut Resistance. She has an enormously strong Blunt Resistance, which, as demonstrated normally, makes her a nearly undefeated opponent. Although it might be strong, the Resistance is not able to alter Shiro; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist's arrows, which are far stronger than any other weapon, and to add to that, it is Arcana. Fortunately, Shiro is the one of the few Being with Arcana strong enough to kill a Being like Shana, having been born with pure Arcana, and he would never turn on her. She has a weak Stabbing Resistance. Katana Shana has impeccable swordsmanship and form in hand-to-hand combat. However, she demonstrates a clear lack of level - headedness in battle where she does not plan anything beforehand, and also acting clearly on her feelings, occasionally provoked by her enemy. It is designed elaborately, and the sides of the blade may separate and move, allowing her to unleash Arcana, and burn any enemy rather seriously. Her sheathe is black with red bloodstains on them. It shines beautifully enough to show one's reflection in it. Ninja Chain Before it was stolen by Asana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Eliminator, Shana had used a Ninja Chain as her main weapon. It was her best weapon, and also her favorite one. She liked to wrap the chain around the enemy's limbs, cutting into skin. She could use the two - metered weapon to stab, but judging from the placement of the blades on the weapon, it is obviously better used swung from side to side. Broadsword Shana uses a broadsword when she is in her true aspect of combat. Alike her katana, it is designed elaborately, and the sides of the blade may separate and move, allowing her to unleash Arcana, and burn any enemy rather seriously. She rarely uses it, and it does not come up in the story much. Life Force When Shiro had sent half of his life force to Shana, they started to share one Existence. They had a difficult time adjusting to it, as they must live with only enough energy to support one living being. Life force energy still constantly flows through her body even if Shiro does not send her any, and she will feel a great deal of pain if she doesn't concentrate to form a barrier to keep the extra life energy out of her unstable body when it reacts to the energy and tries to activate. Living with it is not quite as easy as Yami suggests because the life energy randomly flows into her body, making her lose control, or sometimes draining into Shiro, making her weaker. The life energy constantly becomes hotter each time she receives it, and when it overheats in one spot, it sends the excess to the rest of her body, making Shana feel like she is being burned. She may be used to heat coursing through her body, as a Being with Arcana of Fire, but life energy is much stronger than Arcana, fatal if used wrong. She is able to manage at times, but also suffers a great deal of pain in intervals to the point of wishing to simply give up or even risk sending all the life energy to Shiro, which would injure him, if not kill him, due to the fact that he will receive more life energy than he originally had and end her existence. Relationships Shana has few relations with anyone. That would be because of the manner she was raised. Shiro; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist only focused on her physical and mental being, as he himself knew nothing of being socially adapt. Cole; Aeron One of her main social interests is Cole, whom is seen as his love interest. Her relationship with Cole is one of the driving forces of the series. Her relationship with Cole at first is strained, as she sees him only as a Official. Shana gets further irritated at Cole's positive and light view in life. Later on, when Cole was desperate to tell her his feelings, she abruptly pushed him away. As the series progresses, so does their relationship. Shana begins to open up with other people with his influence, although gaining much unwanted attention. Finally, she realizes that she had feelings for Cole with the unexpected help of Mikazuki who was determined to beat Shana. Cole is about four years older than Shana. Shiro; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist Shiro was Shana's mentor and guardian during her days training and fighting. He also serves somewhat as a father figure to her, although the love he feels for her is romantic. He and Shana seem to have a parent-child dynamic at first, but Shiro is aware that Shana must grow up, learn and train. He never goes easy on Shana, although taking care not to hurt her physically or emotionally. As she gets older, however, Shiro does start to tease her. Shana loves and respects Shiro, and while he had fallen for her since she was thirteen, she had been able to return his feelings at fourteen. It’s not easy and it’s definitely not something most people even want to try. But Shana and Shiro share unconditional love that cannot end no matter what. Shana takes orders and advice from the Seigan. She has a great deal of respect for Shiro, seeing he is widely known by many. She generally treats other people with ignorance and indifference with the exception of Shiro, who she looks to as a source in answering certain difficulties. They’d both be too Tsundere to initiate cuddles, but they both like to cuddle a lot, so it’s a constant vicious cycle of “It’s not like I want to hug you,” and relentless teasing/flirting to make the other even more flustered. Shiro is roughly more intimate, as Shana would be more shy and unwilling, since she knows she wouldn’t be able to match him when it came down to it. She learnt that the hard way. Shiro is about nine-ten years older than Shana. Mikazuki Mikazuki is Shana's biggest love rival, having fallen for both Shiro; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist and Cole; Aeron. Shana and Mikazuki can be friendly at times, but try to avoid each other. Two years older than Shana (physically). Yuzan Yuzan is the sibling Shana is closest to, as they have similar personalities. But their caliber of 'childishly bickering' is extremely high, often shown throughout the series. They clash and argue most of the time, and find petty excuses just to look for a reason to fight each other. They rarely get along, but on the occasion that they do, it is because of silence in the air, although sometimes they do talk. They often like to challenge each other, Yuzan taking advantage of Shana's easily lost temper for his own amusement. They always fight each other, ignoring all else when they do, but they do use clean, proper techniques, surprisingly. When they do fight, nobody except fools approach or even speak to them, although Shiro is audacious enough to. As they are always thinking the same thing, they sometimes strike each other square, injuring themselves. They have impressive skills when it comes to fighting with each other, against someone else. They love calling each other names, Yuzan calling Shana 'Hothead' (as she is one) and Shana just plainly calling Yuzan by her nickname for him, 'Stupid.' However, they try to control themselves whenever Shiro is around. Character Reference How Shana feels about people taller or shorter than her: Indifferent How she feels about knowledge: 'Without it you are stupid.' How she feels about murder: Every day ordeal How she handles money or spends it: 'I do not have money' Her languages (Known or Want to Learn): English, Japanese; known Her ability to read directions: Very good Her preference for relationships: '. . . . ?' What time she enjoys sleep or being awake: Anytime Weather she enjoys: Anything but sunny What animals she likes: Wolf Her emotional state most of the time: Nothing How the she greets people: '. . . .' What flusters her: Stupid people; Stupidity What makes her happy: . . . . What makes her mortified: . . . . What scares her: Nothing What makes her cry: Nothing Her “guilty” pleasure: Battle, Fighting, Assassinating What makes her uncomfortable: . . . . What she likes to eat and drink: Fish What makes her laugh: 'Stupid people' What worries her: 'Nothing' What she thinks about: 'Not much' Quotes "No loss, no gain. No life, no death. No knowledge, and you are absolutely stupid." -To Shinya when he complains during training "A life for a life. That's just the way it is." --- "Fire is my blood." --- "The only blood I care about is my enemy's." --- "Shut up!" --- "There is no such thing as perfect love." --- "Put it on my heart! That way, I'll never forget you!" -To Shiro "I'm not weak. You're too strong." -To Achisar